cimorellifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lisa Cimorelli
Lisa Michelle Cimorelli wurde am 19. September 1993 geboren. Sie ist nach Christina und Katherine das drittälteste Mädchen und das viertälteste Kind der Familie. Sie ist seit der Gründung der Band dabei und spielt Klavier, Schlagzeug und Gitarre. Sie und ihre ältere Schwester Christina arrangieren die Harmoniestimmen für ihre Songs Aussehen Lisa hatte langes natürlich welliges, dunkelbraunes Haar, welches sie manchmal glatt und manchmal gelockt stylte. Aber im Jahr 2016 anfangs November hat sie ihre ganzen Haare abgeschnitten, und hat jetzt eine Kurzhaarfrisur. Als sie jünger war trug sie eine Zahnspange. Sie ist 1,67m groß. Sie ist das Cimorelli-Kind, das keine krumme Finger hat zusammen mit Christina Persönlichkeit Lisa ist als die Kreative der Gruppe bekannt, deshalb arrangiert sie einige ihrer Songs. Sie ist außerdem die witzige und Lauren beschreibt sie als schräg. Sie sagt, dass sie die Wörter "kontaktfreudig", "laut" und "verrückt" am besten beschreiben. Trivia Familie *Sie teilt sich ihren Geburtstag mir ihrem jüngeren Bruder Nick. *Früher teilte sie sich ein Zimmer mit Lauren und Dani. *Sie bezeichnet Dani als ein wachsendes Kleinkind. *Wenn sie gefragt wird welcher Schwester ihr am ähnlichsten ist, sagt sie Lauren, weil sie beide ruhig, introvertiert und draufgängerischer als die anderen Mädchen sind. *Lauren denkt nicht, dass sie und Lisa gleich aussehen. *Sie und ihre Familie haben hauptsächlich irische und italienische Vorfahren, aber auch Deutsche, Norweger, Briten, Welsche, und schottische Iren. *Umarmungen von ihrem Bruder Joey trösten sie. *Sie und ihre Schwestern sprechen meist Englisch, aber können auch etwas Spanisch, Portugiesisch und Deutsch. *Christina und Katherine sagen, dass Lisa am meisten rülpst. *Laut Christina braucht Lisa meist am längsten um sich fertig zu machen. *Christina sagt, dass Lauren und Lisa die schüchternsten der Mädchen sind. *Christina sagt, dass Lisa fast immer zu Hause ist. *Sie, Christina und Lauren sind die die am meisten die Kleidung ihrer Brüder tragen. *Sie, Katherine und Lauren flippen am meisten aus, wenn sie eine Spinne finden. Favoriten *Ihre Lieblingssänger sind Jessie J, Demi Lovato und Jojo Leave. *Ihre Lieblingsfernsehsendungen sind 90210 und Big Time Rush. *Ihr Lieblingsfilm den sie an Halloween schaut ist Hocus Pocus. *Ihr Lieblingsgericht besteht aus Pizza Margherita, Spinatsalat und Eis zum Nachtisch. *Ihre Lieblingsfarben sind blau und grün. *Ihr Lieblingsakzent ist der Australische und der Italienische. *Ihr Lieblingskäse ist mittelscharfer Cheddar. *Ihr Lieblings-Disney-Film ist Cinderella. *Als sie jünger war, war ihre Lieblings-Nickelodeon-Show Drake & Josh. *Ihre Lieblingscover welches sie bisher gemacht haben ist "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together". *Ihr Lieblingsessen ist Pizza Margherita. *Ihr Lieblingsfilm ist Eat, Pray, Love. *Ihr Lieblingssong ist "Holding Me Down" von Onitsha and Eric Dawkins. Essen *Sie hasst Tomaten, aber auf einer Pizza Margherita stören sie die Tomaten nicht. *Sie hat noch nie Alkohol getrunken oder geraucht. *Sie will nur selten eine Tasse Kaffee. Verschiedenes *Sie möchte ihren ersten Kuss am Tag ihrer Hochzeit haben. *Ihr peinlichster Moment war, als sie vor einem Kino auf ihr Gesicht fiel. *Wäre sie eine Superheldin, wäre ihre Superkraft Beat-Boxen. *Einmal in ihrem Leben wollte sie aufs College und als Hauptfach Klavierperformance belegen. *Als sie fünfzehn war, hatte sie Körperprobleme, aber sie hat sie bis heute gelöst. *Leute haben gesagt, dass sie wie Miranda Cosgrove, Victoria Justice, Katie Holmes, Nina Dobrev, Demi Lovato und Selena Gomez aussieht. *Ihr anderes Ich heißt dummer Idiot und ist ein High-Fashion-Model, das gern reitet. *Sie wäscht ihr Gesicht mit Cetaphil. *Sie hat Skoliose und hat für neun Monate eine Zahnspange getragen. *Sie hat den Gedanken, dass alle Menschen schön sind und es jeder verdient, glücklich zu sein. *Sie beendete die High School als sie 14 Jahre alt war. *Sie wurde wie alle ihre anderen Geschwister zu Hause unterrichtet. *Sie liebt genau so wie Lauren Ripsticken. *Sie gewann ihren ersten Triathlon, als sie acht Jahre alt war. *Sie würde gern Urlaub in Italien oder Brasilien machen. *Sie ist kitzelig. *Lisa hatte extrem lange Haare welche sie abgeschnitten hat, leider. Musik *Sie möchte am College Musik studieren. *Sie würde gern mit Usher performen. *Sie ist ein Fan von Jasmine Villegas und liebt ihren Song "So Silly". *Wenn sie ihre Stimme mit einer ihrer Schwestern tauschen könnte, würde sie Amys Stimme auswählen, weil sie wissen möchte wie es mit einer tiefen Stimme ist. Zitate (übersetzt von Englisch nach Deutsch) :) *"Ich weiß nicht wieso ich so lange Arme habe, aber ja. Ich sehe aus wie ein Andenkondor oder so etwas." *"Ich zeichnete einen Muffinmann auf der Mauer, auf die Menschen ihren Namen schreiben." *"Das männliche Gehirn ist wie das Bermuda-Dreieck... ein unheimlicher, mysteriöser Ort zu dem ich keinen Ausflug machen möchte." *"Du stirbst nur einmal, also mach es schmerzhaft." *"Je weniger Zeit man sich auf sein Aussehen konzentriert, desto mehr Zeit hat man um, sein Leben zu genießen." *"Einem guten Menschen geht es nicht darum was er getan hat, sondern was er jetzt macht." *"Kurven zu haben macht dich nicht zu einer echten Frau. Jede Frau ist eine Frau und verdient es sich auf ihre eigene Weise schön zu fühlen." *"Das einzige, was ich schätze und vor dem ich mich am meisten fürchte, ist Ehrlichkeit." *"Das Einzige das mich glücklicher macht als für mich selbst zu beten ist für Andere zu beten." *"Deine Entscheidungen sagen mehr als deine Worte jemals könnten" *"Liebe ist nicht das, was passiert, wenn zwei perfekte Menschen zueinander finden." *"Weniger Party, mehr Lernen. Weniger aufgeben, mehr versuchen. Weniger sorgen, mehr beten. Träume mehr." *"Sei der Mensch der du bist." *"Wenn du nicht für etwas lebst, wirst du für nichts sterben." *"Trinken reizt mich nicht. Wie alle Anderen." *"Entschuldigung Hater, aber ich liebe Uggs" *"Als ich 15 war, habe ich in den Spiegel geschaut um zu lachen. Heute schaue ich mich an und lache. Haha. Man kann das Ruder wirklich herumreißen. :)" Kategorie:Cimorelli Kategorie:Lisa Cimorelli Kalifornien